Opposed
by Kay.C.22
Summary: When a man is murdered in his home, detectives Kurt Wallander, and Magnus Martinsson are put onto the case. The daughter is a prime suspect, but there's more to it than meets the eye. While investigating, it seems everyone is opposed to the Ystad Police.
1. Box Of Goodies

Chapter 1:

"We've got a possible homicide case at the Arnesen residence. The father, David Arnesen was found this morning by his 19-year-old daughter. He was stated to have his throat slit." Lisa announced, walking into the room.

Kurt's head lifted, looking tired. He frowned as he heard the news, slowly shaking his head.

"Where's the mother?" Kurt asked, feeling worried for the daughter. It always reminded him of his own daughter, Linda.

"I'm not sure. Kurt, Magnus… I want you two down there. Nyberg is waiting." Lisa ordered, going into her office.

Kurt groaned a bit. It's not that he didn't like Magnus, he just found the kid to be a bit naïve. Even though he was incredibly grateful that Magnus had saved his daughter. Probably even saved Kurt, too!

Linda had been held hostage. Kurt's gun was out of bullets; luckily Magnus came at the right time. If it weren't for him, Linda would surely be dead.

Magnus got out of his chair, and grabbed his trench coat. Kurt lead the way out of the station, and over to his vehicle. Kurt slid into the front seat, Magnus in the passenger seat.

"Do we have an address?" Kurt asked, starting up the car. Magnus scrambled for his phone, searching in his pockets, until he eventually found it.

"Uh…" Magnus muttered, looking through his phone. "Yes. Right here…"

The drive was long. Longer than they both expected. It was about an hour and a half drive from the station. They drove through the bright yellow fields. Magnus was actually enjoying the drive. It easily took his mind off things.

The conversation in the car was minimal. They both felt more comfortable with the silence. Occasionally one would comment on the weather, or how long the drive was.

"How's Linda?" Magnus asked suddenly, his voice a little quiet. Kurt looked over at him, then back to the road, a bit surprised by the question.

"She's doing well." Kurt said simply. Magnus just nodded in response.

They soon arrived at the house. There was an ambulance on standby, waiting to take the corpse, joined by two police vehicles. Kurt pulled up to the house. The house was nice, Kurt had to admit.

It wasn't too big, or too small. Quite fancy looking compared to his own home. Magnus opened the door, exiting the car, Kurt followed.

An officer approached them. He was middle-aged, short brown hair, and he looked quite hassled.

"Wallander, and Martinsson." Kurt said, introducing themselves, also showing the officer his badge. The officer nodded, and gestured for them to follow him.

"I was first on scene. The girl called around 8:30 AM this morning. She was in hysterics. I found the father on the living room floor. He was dead. Throat slit, and a gash on his forehead. His hands are bloodied up, and there's bruising. Looked like he may have had a struggle with someone." The officer told them, leading them into the house.

He took them through the house. It seemed even bigger on the inside. They turned some corners until they reached the living room. Nyberg was kneeling beside the victim, examining him carefully.

"Do we have a time of death?" Kurt asked. Magnus looked down at the man. His blood was pooled on the floor, and the man's eyes were wide open. Magnus didn't like it. He wished Nyberg would close his eyes.

"By the temperature, I'd say… 2:00 this morning." Nyberg said, looking up at Kurt. Kurt thought for a moment.

"Why did it take so long for the girl to report him dead?" Magnus questioned. Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Where's the girl?" Kurt asked, realizing he hadn't seen her, yet. Nyberg pointed to the stairs.

"She's in her bedroom with an officer. She refuses to leave." Nyberg sighed. Magnus nodded, and lead the way up the stairs, followed closely by Kurt. Magnus could hear soft crying. He made his way down the hall, to the room at the end. He knocked lightly before entering.

The girl seemed a bit startled by their sudden presence. A female officer was with her, softly rubbing the girls back.

"May we speak with her?" Magnus asked, looking at the officer. She nodded, standing up. The girl looked frightened.

"It's okay, love. These nice men are just going to ask you a few questions." She said reassuringly, before leaving the room. The girl pulled her knees up, hugging them.

Kurt approached her slowly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Magnus took a seat on a stool.

"My name is Kurt." He spoke calmly, and then gestured over to Magnus. "That's Magnus. We're both detectives. Don't be frightened, okay?" Kurt continued, his voice quiet, being sure not to scare her even more.

"I'm Mariah." She said, smiling a bit. Magnus smiled back at her. Mariah was pretty. She had long blonde hair, and flashing green eyes. Her face was soft; she had full lips, and a smooth jawline.

"When did you find your father?" Kurt asked.

"Uhm… This morning. Maybe two hours ago."

"Okay. Were you here last night? And all morning?"

"Uhm… Yes." She muttered, looking to the floor. Magnus raised his eyebrow curiously, and glanced over at Kurt. Kurt met his gaze.

"Did you hear your father struggle? Did you hear someone come into the house? You had to have heard something." Kurt pressed. Mariah suddenly glared at Kurt.

"I didn't hear a damn thing! How about you do your job, and find the bastard that did this!" She screamed, jumping up from the bed. Magnus stood up, too, taking a step towards Mariah.

"Don't come near me!" She hollered at Magnus, lifting her fist in the air at Magnus. Magnus raised his hands up, trying to show he meant no harm.

Kurt acted first, he grabbed Mariah's arm, pulling it down, in fear she may try to hit Magnus. That made her yell even louder. Before they both knew it, she was having a hostile tantrum.

The noises alerted the other police, and they rushed into the room. They seized the girl, grabbing her, trying to calm her down. They ended up dragging her downstairs. Kurt huffed out a breath, and wiped his brow.

"My, god." Was all Magnus said. Kurt looked over at him, and sighed deeply.

"I think this may be a bigger problem than we anticipated." Kurt commented.

Magnus and Kurt waited outside for Nyberg to be finished up. They took the mans body, driving away with it in an ambulance. The girl was also taken to the hospital. One of the officers discovered the girl's pupils. Looked like she may have had drugs in her system.

Once the rest of the officers, and Nyberg were no longer on scene, Kurt and Magnus re-entered the house to search for clues that may lead to their killer. Even though Kurt was suspecting the daughter may have had something to do with it.

Kurt walked around the house, looking for anything that could seem suspicious. Magnus made his way back upstairs, heading straight for the girls room.

Magnus entered the room. It was like any other teenage girls room, but something seemed off to him. He wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps it was the girl's outburst that was still leaving a mark on him.

Magnus began searching. He looked under the bed, finding nothing but a box of cigarettes. He took them out, and examined them. He flipped open the box. His eyes widened in surprise. There weren't only cigarettes, but also marijuana joints. He set them on the dresser.

Magnus then went over to her closet. He instantly noticed a box sitting on the top shelf. He grabbed it, and opened it. Inside were a few photographs of her with an older blonde woman. The mother perhaps?

He set the box on the floor, and sat beside it, and looked through it. He moved past the pictures, finding a few pieces of paper. The first one was a letter from a doctor by the name of Gustav Wanberg.

_Hello, Mrs. and Mr. Arnesen… _

_ My name is Gustav Wanberg. I've helped teenagers, and young adults all over Sweden. Families have been restored, children's lives saved. They've learned to conquer their fears, and to be true to themselves. _

_Thank you for signing up your daughter to the "Helping Youth" program. I appreciate that you accepted my recommendation. I truly look forward to helping your daughter. _

The letter went on for a full page, Magnus skimmed over it quickly. Apparently Mariah had been having anger problems, issues at school, it even said she failed a grade and had to re-do it. She was even having outbursts at home. That would explain what happened earlier. Magnus continued searching through the bedroom.

Downstairs, Kurt was searching through the families' computer. There were many websites bookmarked. Most of them about how to control your child, or how to deal with teenagers. So, they must've been having trouble with Mariah.

"Kurt!" Magnus yelled from upstairs. Kurt jumped, a bit startled. He went to the stairs, looking up.

"What is it?" Kurt yelled back.

"You should come see this." Magnus told him. Kurt groaned, and made his way up the stairs again.

Kurt looked around, then noticed Magnus' shadow in the girls room. He went in, noticing Magnus standing there, staring into the closet. Kurt stood beside him, trying to see what he was looking at. He quickly saw it, though.

"I moved a few things in the closet. This is what was hidden." Magnus told Kurt, not removing his eyes from the spot. Lying in the bottom of the closet was multiple small bags of cocaine.

"Christ…" Was all Kurt said. Magnus just nodded. Not entirely sure what to say.

"Do you think that the daughter might have killed him?" Magnus said quietly, finally pulling his gaze away from the drugs, to look at Kurt. Kurt looked back at him.

"I think it's possible." Kurt sighed. Magnus crossed his arms, and pursed his lips together. Just as he was about to respond, the bedroom window shattered, a canister launching into the room.

"Get down!" Kurt yelled, grabbing Magnus, bringing him to the floor. The room was suddenly filled with white smoke.

"A bloody smoke bomb! Stay low, crawl out!" Kurt ordered. Magnus pulled his trench coat over his mouth and nose, following Kurt out of the room on his hands and knees.

Kurt started coughing, forcing himself to his feet once outside the room. Magnus stood up as well, wafting the smoke away. They took to the stairs. He looked down, seeing the lower half of the house covered in a much darker smoke.

Kurt smelled the air, and his eyes grew wide, he looked at Magnus, he was showing the same fear on his face.

"The house is on fire!"


	2. Damnit, Magnus!

Chapter 2:

"Come on!" Kurt yelled, running down the stairs, Magnus followed. Black smoke, and harsh flames greeted them. It covered most of the downstairs. Kurt looked to the door. Flames covered the area.

"Where do we go?" Magnus hollered, fear welling up inside of him. Kurt looked around, looking for any way of escape.

"Your cellphone! Kurt! Call someone!" Magnus told him. Kurt shook his head.

"They wouldn't get here in time!" Kurt yelled back over the sound of the creaking, burning house.

Kurt led the way around to the kitchen; the fire hadn't reached there, yet. Kurt felt a pang of hope. He looked at the kitchen window. They could surely fit through it. He grabbed a pot that was on the stove, smashing the window.

"C'mon, Magnus! You first!" Kurt ordered. Magnus was just about to climb onto the counter, but he suddenly hesitated.

"What about-" Magnus began, but was cut off by Kurt's harsh voice.

"It doesn't matter! Get through the bloody window!" Kurt yelled, desperate for them to both go free. Magnus still hesitated.

"I'll be back! Go through the window, call the fire department. I'll be fine." Magnus was sure there was something more in that box. Kurt's eyes grew wide.

"No! Magnus!" Kurt screamed, but Magnus was already running out of the kitchen. Kurt looked at the window, and then decided he was going after Magnus. He took a few steps, and then a loud cracking noise stopped him. A large beam fell, crushing the area that Magnus had disappeared from.

"Damnit! Magnus!" Kurt continued yelling, there was no possible way Magnus would be getting back through that. The smoke started to build up in the kitchen, making it almost impossible to breath. Kurt started coughing.

"Magnus!" He tried to yell again, his voice hoarse, and not very loud. The flames started scorching the kitchen, the heat blasting against Kurt. He had no choice but to escape. Kurt crawled rather slowly onto the counter, and threw himself out the window.

He exploded into another coughing fit, and crawled through the grass, away from the house. He stayed on his stomach, and reached for his cell phone. He dialed the stations number. He waited, until finally Lisa answered.

"Holgersson. Ystad Police Department." She greeted. Kurt coughed again.

"Lisa! The house… Somebody torched it! It's on fire! Magnus is still inside!" Kurt told her, his voice extremely coarse. He just hoped she understood him. There was a silence on the other end.

"I'll get an ambulance and a fire truck down there! Are you outside, Kurt?" She asked.

"Yeah. Magnus went back. The idiot! He went back!" Kurt coughed, rolling over onto his back. His eyes suddenly grew wide. He could see a figure in the upstairs window.

"Magnus!" He yelled, stumbling to his feet. Magnus pushed open the window with his shoulder. His one arm-hanging limp, the other one holding a box. Magnus looked down spotting Kurt.

Magnus started to panic. What was he doing? Why didn't he just leave the house? He was dead now for sure. _Damn, damn, damn_!

"Do I jump? What do I do?" Magnus yelled down to Kurt.

"Do you want to break your neck? Kurt hollered back, feeling completely useless.

"Oh… So I guess burning to death it much better. Okay, alright… I'll just pull up a chair while my entire body becomes a human torch!" Magnus screamed, anger and panic in his voice.

Kurt just stared up helplessly. His cell phone still in hand. He could hear Lisa's frantic voice, but he ignored it. He tried to think. Magnus suddenly disappeared, a large cloud of black smoke billowed out of the window.

"Magnus!" Kurt cried out. Thankfully, a head of curly hair appeared again. Magnus coughed, bringing his mouth into the crook of his arm.

"Kurt! Catch the box!" He yelled between coughs. Kurt dropped his cell phone, and stumbled closer to the house as Magnus dropped the box. It fell fast towards the ground; Kurt extended his arms, successfully catching it.

"Kurt, I have to jump! I think some gas is leaking in here!" Magnus yelled down, his voice breaking a bit with the last words. Kurt's eyes grew wide, and his face went slack.

"Oh, my god." Kurt muttered, backing a few feet away, dropping the box. He then went back towards the house.

"Don't get in the way! Unless you want me to crush you!" Magnus said, fear showing thickly in his voice. Kurt didn't know what to say. He felt petrified.

Magnus climbed up, until he was sitting on the windowsill. He was shaking terribly. He knew that this could kill him. He predicted it would be better than burning alive, though.

Magnus still hesitated, but before he could make a decision, it was already made. A large booming noise shook the house. Magnus looked back into the house just as an explosion hurtled towards him.

Kurt let out a gasp, fleeing from the area as the side of the house crumbled before him. Kurt landed in the grass, and crawled a few feet away. He looked into the rubble.

"Magnus!" He screamed as loudly as he could. "Magnus! Oh, god!" He cried out. He forced himself to his feet, and went towards the half demolished house. There was rubble everywhere, not to mention a white powder circling the area.

Kurt threw pieces of wood, digging through the house, doing everything possible to find his co-worker.

"Magnus!" He repeated, over and over. Tears started to sting his eyes; the heat from the fire burned his skin.

He stared, looking for any kind of movement. Anything to tell him that Magnus was alive. Kurt dropped to his knees, ashes from the fire raining down upon him.

"K-Kurt…?"


End file.
